Love Trumps All-Drarry
by Mrs Lestrange Riddle Snape
Summary: HPDM slash. Draco is visited by someone asking him to do something. Dumbledore decides to pair students from different houses together with many groans from everyone. Harry gets pair with Draco and they end up being more than what people expected.
1. Train journey

**ϟϟ Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ever so i hope you enjoy it ϟϟ**

**it will get more interesting as it goes on ϟϟ**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter and its characters, any characters you don't recognize are mine which i have made up.**

**Harry, Draco slash if you don't like don't read.**

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

**Love Trumps All- The Train**

Oh god their at it again thought the raven haired boy as he watched his two best mates in the whole world snogging each other like they had been separated for years. He then turned his attention back to the barmy blonde sat opposite him reading the Quibbler upside down as usual, probably reading some weird ancient runes, but Harry was used to that. He had only known Luna a year but felt like he'd known her a lifetime they way they know each other so well. She was a Ravenclaw but a very crazy one at that, Harry liked that though the quirkiness of her, made him feel happy. Sitting next to harry was a shy dark haired boy holding some rare type of plant, that Harry couldn't remember the name of, that professor Sprout had given him.

'hey Neville why did professor Sprout give you that plant?' Harry asked a little intrigued and wanting to break the silence.

'I think because I asked if she could let me help out around the green houses, and I think she wants to test me to see if I'm responsible enough to look after plants, it shouldn't be too hard.' Neville answered with glee on his face. Harry just gave Neville that look that says good luck, you're gonna need it. Harry then relaxed his head back thinking about how lucky he was not going back to the Dursley's this year and just going straight to Ron's for the whole summer, enjoying his thoughts he didn't notice Neville stand up to reach over Luna to grab something above her. When the train gave a jolt and Neville was thrown into Luna's lap, as Harry looked up he saw two bright red faces turned away from each other. Harry's face broke out into a smile, laughing at the site of Neville sat clumsily on Luna's lap and Luna held down by the weight of the tall boy sat on her. As they both tried to get up the train gave another jolt and both were thrown into the snogging pair who hadn't noticed anything that had been going on until they were squashed under Neville and Luna. All Harry could do was laugh and it took him at least 20 minutes to regain his composure just enough to help his friends up before he broke out in laughter again at seeing the red faces of all four of his friends. He suddenly went silent his eyes drifted towards the door of the compartment and he looked up his eyes locked with a pair of stormy gray eyes that belonged to a certain slytherin he loathed. His bright green eyes fell towards the slytherins smirked lips thinking what I wouldn't give to snog them. Looking away as he scolded himself for even thinking that he turned to look at the boy again who was still giving harry his death glare, which Harry was used to.

'What do you want Malfoy? Come to get your revenge or to beg at my feet for mercy' Harry sneered at the smirking blonde hair boy.

'That hurt Potter,' Malfoy said in his fake hurt voice.

'Give me a break, Malfoy I know you're faking. God you're so pathetic,' Harry shot back at Malfoy.

'I guess you're not as gullible as I thought, do you get that from your parents, actually if they fell for Voldermorts tricks and got killed then I guess you didn't' Malfoy sneered with venom edging in his voice.

'Petrificus Totalus' Harry yelled as he shot the spell at the sneering Slytherin, hitting him right in the balls causing him to fall to the ground with a pained grimace. Causing everyone to burst out in fits of laughter, while Malfoys lackies tried to pull his crumpled, heavy body back to their own compartment with extreme difficulty. The laughter lasted for 10minutes before everyone could stop and manage to sit up. Harry was happy when the food trolley full of wizard snacks and sweets came followed by a plump happy witch. Licking his lips he bought 2 pumpkin pasties, 3 chocolate frogs and a big packet of Bertie Bott every flavour beans, he offered the beans to everyone hoping someone would get the vomit flavoured one and they did. Ron was the unlucky one; he placed it in his mouth and was spat out 2 seconds later with such a force that it hit Neville in the forehead leaving a small red mark. They soon were all laughing again, when they stopped their sides hurt and were all heaped on the floor. They were soon back to what they were doing before until there was a screeched and a thud as Ron was pushed backwards onto the floor.

'Ewww, Ron your mouth tastes like vomit, it's disgusting,' Hermione complained. Ron was shocked at this sudden change and got up and sat against the window watching the scenery go by. They then settled into a continuous chatter until the train pulled into the station. Grabbing his luggage Harry jumped of the train and ran to Mrs Weasley's arm giving her a massive hug. The other Weasleys jumped of the train a couple of minutes after Harry by then he had let go of Mrs Weasley and she was now complaining about his weight. They said their goodbyes to everyone and the raven haired boy followed the red heads to the car, which had been magically extended to fit all 7 of them in comfortably. They talked all the way there well everyone but Harry who stared out the window waiting to see one of his favourite places in the world. Harry felt his spirits rise as he saw the tall, wonky building come into view. It looked like it could topple over at any time, so harry thought it must be held up by magic. When they pulled up to the house they saw Mr Weasley, Charlie and Bill come out of the door to greet them. They smiled at Harry and waved to all 7 of them as they all jumped out of the car.

'Safe journey?' Mr Weasley asked with concern in his eyes as he helped get all the luggage out the boot.

'Yes, it was fine, no delays,' his wife said making Mr Weasley's concern melt away.

'hey harry, how've you been haven't seen you for ages,' Charlie asked with glee at seeing harry again after their first meeting the year before.

'Hey Charlie, I'm fine, how come you're here I thought you would be out in Romania,' harry replied.

'Yer I was until a week ago when we found a dragon round here and I was asked to take care of it, so I decided to stay at the Burrow for a bit,' Charlie said. 'Hey do you want to play some quidditch after lunch?'

'Yer sounds good, 3 on 3 unless the girls want to play,' harry said excited at the prospect of quidditch. They spent the rest of their holidays enjoying the freedom, playing quidditch and eating until they felt sick.

-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-

Draco's POV

Draco was sat on his in his big bedroom decorated in green and silver (the colors of Slytherin) thinking of ways to get Potter back after his humiliation on the train. Laughing at all the things he could do to him next term, when there was a knock at the door.

'Come in' Draco said in a dazed sort of way, still thinking about his revenge plan.

'Errrr…. Draco someone is here to see you,' his father said looking frightened at his own words and the thought of the visitor down stairs. Draco thought it was a bit weird; his father wasn't scared of anything. He shrugged it off as he sauntered down the grand staircase decoratively carved with snakes slithering down them. Draco walked across the carpeted hall towards the impressive doors of the dining room, before his hand touched the doors; they were opened by someone inside. Draco walked in and stopped in shock at the person he saw.

'Hello, Draco haven't seen you for a while,'

-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-

**ϟϟthanks for reading and please review i like to know your opinionsϟϟ**

**ϟDraco-Harry-69ϟ**


	2. A Dark Visitor

**Hey guys hope you like this new chapter its a bit longer than the last one**

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

**Love Trumps All- A Dark Visitor**

A small hunched back man lead the way along an country road heading towards the big house where his masters plan begun. His master was wrapped in a cloth and was being held, in his frail state, in a young sneering mans arms.

'Will your plan succeed, Master' the small ratty man said.

'Yes of course, I have no doubt my plan will succeed in getting rid of Potter and the Malfoy's in one foul swoop all with the help of Draco, i will not fail' in a weak and frail voice.

'Do you doubt me, Wormtail.' the wrapped up creature said.

'No master, i was making sure you didn't doubt yourself' Wormtail said quivering.

'I never doubt myself' he said with anger in his eyes. the other two panicked, they knew what their master was like when he got angry. But their master had already lost the anger in his eyes and his face turned in concentration as he thought of his master plan to get rid of his enemy and destroy an unfaithful death eaters family as well just by something he has never experienced, love. He was lost in his own thoughts, when they reached a set of magnificent black doors, inlaid with silver snakes. it was beautiful in its own dark way. The small man tried to reach the snake door knocker but couldn't, so the taller man reached up and knocked hard on the old oak doors causing them to creak a little. The door opened a crack, just enough for an eye to see through.

'Who is it? state your business,' a loud voice boomed although there was an edge of fear in the voice.

'Your Master' croaked the creature being held in the tall man's arms.

'Master?! I thought you were gone for good, otherwise i would have gone to find you,' the man said as he opened the door fully to reveal his long blonde hair and panic-stricken eyes.

'Of course i would come back Lucius, Potter could never kill me! You are full of little faith. I was always going to come back' said the creature with anger rising in his weak voice.

'I am immortal'

'I am all powerful and...'

'**I AM VOLDERMORT**' his voice thundered.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

Draco's POV

'Well Draco, don't just stand there come over to your soon to be Master' The Dark Lord said in his weak voice. Draco's legs moved of their own accord, while he was thinking how the dark lord had survived and why he wanted to talk to him Draco felt scared and wanted to run away but he couldn't tarnish his father's reputation. By the time he had got to you-know-who he was silently shitting himself still wanting to run.

'Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you,' You-know-who said calmly. He definitely looked like he couldn't hurt a fly thought Draco but he had heard stories about how strong The Dark Lord was, so he kept his guard up even though he was terrified.

'As you can see i am weak, but i know how to become my true self again.' What why is he telling me this does he need me to sacrifice myself so he can use my body as a shell Draco thought.

'All i need is your help the rest will be done by Barty, i think you will have heard of him Draco.' Draco had definitely heard of Barty Crouch jnr who had helped the Death Eaters torture Frank and Alice Longbottom.

'Yes i have, my father told me about you' Draco responded surprised at how he could still speak since he was still terrified.

'Good, well i need you to do something, just think of it as a Death Eater initiation, if you succeed i will brand you with the Dark Mark and become on of my servants.' Draco just stood there scared to say anything so he just nodded in agreement.

'This task may be hard but you will be rewarded for completing it, all i want you to do is make Potter fall in love with you' The Dark Lord said casually. At those last words Draco froze thinking he must be mistaken it can't be that can it, i must of heard him wrong.

'Master did you say make Potter fall in love with me?'

'Yes i did Draco, and you will do it unless you want me to kill you and your whole family, you don't want that do you,' he said in a patronizing way.

Draco was stunned that the Dark Lord would make him do that, he managed to find his voice and say,

'no I don't want that to happen to my family so I will do it.' The Dark Lord looked pleased with the answer.

'I will leave you then, and don't breath a word about this to your father or your whole family will be dead by the morning' You-Know-Who threatened. Draco jumped at this threat, then nodded as to say he would not break this promise. He lead his guests out of the front door bowing low as they left. Draco shut the door and turned towards the Grand stairs case, holding his composer until he entered his room, closed the door and collapses on his bed. Hot angry tears falling down his pale face as he punched his pillow, why does he need me to do this I hate potter I'm the last person he will fall in love with Draco thought as his pillow soon turned to feathers. He cried himself to sleep that night frightened of what The Dark Lord might do to him if he failed.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

**~Two days before Hogwarts started~**

Draco had locked himself in his room again as he did everyday since You-Know-Who's visit. he had spent all his time in his room only coming down for meals and even then he did not speak a word to his parents. Everyday he would sit on his bed figuring out a plan to get Potter to like him, it was hard for him to think of his rival as a lover but he tried to push that thought out of his head and concentrate on what his Master told him to do. He then proceeded to pack his trunk ready for Hogwarts in two days.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

**~Night before Hogwarts started~**

Harry was stood over his empty trunk, all his stuff cluttered the floor in Ron's room although most of the floor was taken up by the red head's stuff. As he searched round he found his favourite pair of jeans, still neatly folded after being washed 3 weeks ago, he also found his practice snitch which had flown off a week ago in the middle of a quidditch game and had somehow found it's way into Ron's wardrobe. Swearing as he stood on something sharp while trying to make his way back to his trunk with arms full of his stuff. Once he had stuffed everything into his trunk he looked round checking to see if anything had been left thinking to himself this room still doesn't look any better. After a futile battle Harry managed to close the lid of his trunk and lock it in place with a weak looking buckle. He was excited to go back to Hogwarts but would miss the homely feel of the Burrow and all it's residents. Suddenly the door was kicked open and an angry red head stormed through it and flung himself onto his bed.

'What's up Ron' Harry asked. Ron turned his head slightly towards his raven haired friend and said in an annoyed tone,

'Oh it's just I asked mum if i could get a tattoo like Fred and George's, but she said no and I shouted at her, calling her a bitch and a evil witch,' while beating his pillow with his balled up fists. When Harry heard this a cold shiver ran down his spine and he reached his hand towards the base of his neck rubbing it slightly, luckily the red headed boy didn't see this, he was to busy turning his pillow into feathers.

'Why do you want one anyway' Harry asked interested.

'Because Fred and George's look so cool and I really want one,' Ron answered saying the last bit in a whiny tone. Ron had calmed down a bit although he was still red faced he had stopped beating the pillow.

'You could always get one when your 18 instead of now,' Harry said trying to help his friend find a solution.

'Yer I suppose,' Ron agreed although he looked like he still wasn't happy with this solution.

'Just forget about it and come help me with packing for school' Harry offered trying to keep his friends mind of the subject.

'Ok then, I really should get packing otherwise mum will shout at me again and I really don't want that,' Ron said sadly, reaching down to pick up some of his school books. They managed to finish packing by the time tea was ready, all the Weasley's and Harry enjoyed their last meal together before going their separate ways tomorrow morning.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

**Thanks for reading, please review I want to know what you think about the story so far. **

**Next chapter should be up in the next few days.**

**Draco-Harry-69 over and outϟ**


	3. Confessions

**Hey guys sorry for the wait took me a while to plan and write up. There might be a few mistakes, I am in the process of looking for a beta.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter it's alot longer than the last two. next chapter is coming soon**

******-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

**Love Trumps All- Confessions**

**Draco's POV**

The sorting ceremony is boring thought Draco as he sat through his 5th sorting ceremony, watching the small first years squirming waiting for their name to be called so they could be put into a house. Draco was looking at his plate wishing food would appear when he felt someone watching him, he raised his head to see who was looking then his eyes locked onto a pair of sparkling emerald ones making a warm feeling run through his veins these eyes belonged to Potter a certain Gryffindor he hated. He gave a little smile to Potter and received one back, this is going to be easier than I thought Draco thought as he broke the gaze and looked back at his plate which was now full of food. He slowly ate everything on the plate in a refined manner unlike the raven haired boy's friend who was stuffing his face with chips and chicken at the same time. Draco felt disgusted at the site of the red head eating, he turned his head away from the Gryffindor table and got up from the table and strode out the great hall thinking I'll get him in potions as he headed for his dorm.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

Harry woke up the next morning after a dream about a pair of sparkling grey eyes he had seen at the banquet the night before which had taken his breath away. He made his way to the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors.

'Holy shit we have every class with the Slytherins this year, I can't believe it why would Dumbledore put us with those snakes,' Ron complained when they got their timetables off Professor Mcgonagall.

'I know its going to be hell spending every lesson with them,' Harry said to Ron, as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

'Good morning everyone, i hope you had a good sleep,' there were many groans in reply.

'I have an announcement to make this year everyone will have a partner which you will be paired up with in each class and every Saturday you must spend the day with your partner, also you partner will be from a difference house,' there were groans everyone in the hall the loudest coming from the Slytherin table.

'I am not doing this to punish you, i just want a bit of house unity' Dumbledore finished his speech and left the hall heading towards his office. As everyone got up to leave for their first lessons, they were all still talking about Dumbledore's announcement and worrying about who they would be paired with.

Harry and Ron managed to drag their feet down the cold stone stairs towards the dark dam potions room before Snape took any points off Gryffindor.

'Glad you could be bothered to make it, Potter and his sidekick Weasley,' The Potions Master said as they came through the door seeing everyone stood at the side of the classroom.

'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,' Snape said glaring at Harry.

'I am now going to pair you up with each other, the pairs will be as follows,'

'Granger and Bullstrode' Hermione reluctantly shuffled over to the girl remembering their duel in 2nd year.

'Finnigan and Crabbe,' Seamus walked over slowly to the beastly boy.

'Thomas and Goyle,' Dean managed to drag his feet towards the small plump boy.

'Longbottom and Zabini,' Neville tripped over his robes and fell down to the floor making everyone laugh.

'Brown and Parkinson,' they moved slowly towards each other not looking at each other.

'Weasley and Blaze Malfoy,' Ron walked over to the blonde with his arms folded looking annoyed.

'And finally Potter and Malfoy,' Harry gave Malfoy his death glare as they walked over to the last desk. Everyone groaned as they walked to their desks.

'Stop complaining or everyone will get a weeks detention cleaning old cauldrons,' Snape snapped at the room of 5th years. The room went silent since no one wanted a week's detention with Snape.

'Now that's settled I want all of you in your pairs to brew a Babbling Beverage we will test them at the end of the class if you have brewed them properly,' Snape snapped with fierce anger at the class, who just stood staring in shock at Snape's anger.

'Well get on with it,' he shouted as he strode out the room towards his office. Everyone turned and got their equipment out as instructions appeared on the black board. This is the worst thought Harry as he got the potion ingredients. Harry and Malfoy ignored each other as they carried out the instructions given to them until Malfoy shouted at Harry, who had been in a daze for most of the lesson, who woke up when Malfoy had pushed him aside onto the floor.

'what yah do that for Malfoy?' Harry said annoyed as he looked round to make sure no one saw but they were all to busy making sure their potions didn't explode on them.

'You were chopping the Boomslang skin wrong, your supposed to cut it into small even chunks not stripes,' Malfoy complained chopping the Boomslang skin into chunks.

'I was going to until you pushed me, you git,' Harry shot at the blonde.

'So you were still chopping them uneatly, if we had put them in uneatly then the potion would be wrong,'Malfoy said in his superior tone. Malfoy then reached down with his pale hand outstretched towards the stunned raven haired Gryffindor who wasn't expecting Malfoy to help him. Harry managed to make his hand move towards the other paler hand, Harry flushed when a warm feeling spread through his body when the two boys locked hands. Malfoy pulled Harry to his feet with ease, Harry looked up to see Malfoy's face tinged red, staring admiringly at each other they had forgotten to let their hands go. Until they were brought back into reality when they noticed everyone looking at them, they both turned bright red, letting their hands go they turned back to their potion.

'Back to work unless you want to spend the Christmas holidays cleaning the dungeons,' Snape shouted at the class which soon made the class get back to work only after they had give Harry and Malfoy more weird looks. Harry and Malfoy ignored each other for the rest of the lesson apart from Malfoy telling him off for doing things wrong. By the end of the class only Harry and Malfoy had got the potion right, the rest of the class looked like they had been dragged through a hedge backwards not brewing a potion. Luckily they didn't have to test the potions after all otherwise the hospital wing would be full on the first day.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

Draco's POV

'Thanks,' Potter said quietly as he helped pack the potions equipment away. Draco was stunned at this difference in Potter's attitude.

'What for?' Draco asked confused at why Potter was thanking him.

'For helping me up earlier, I didn't thank you before,' Potter said his emerald eyes stared down at his hands.

'Oh ok, that's alright,' Draco said quietly staring with curiosity at the raven haired boy. Potter turned his head towards the Slytherin, Draco's eyes met the Gryffindor's bright green ones they stood staring until someone tapped Potter's shoulder breaking the connection. Draco turned round embarrassed at being caught staring at Potter. This is going to be easier than i thought Draco thought as he made his way to Charm's. Potter was already sat down on the back row of desks, Granger and Weaslebee were sat on the row in front of him. Draco made his way over to Potter, sitting down on his right, he saw his friends sat near the front ignoring their partners, the room was silent when the small professor came bumbling through the door, walking to the front he dropped his stuff onto his desk and said in his squeaky voice,

'Class today we are going to be learning the Aguamenti charm, this charm produces a jet of water from the caster's wand, the incantation for this is Aguamenti, and the wand movements are as follows circle your wand clockwise once then jab in the direction you want the water to shoot, right everyone wands out and practice shooting the water into the buckets, he squeaked producing buckets in front of each pair.

'Hi Potter,' Draco said once the professor had stopped talking Potter looked up his bright eyes full of sleep as he yawned stretching upwards, his shirt lifted up a bit as he did this revealing a smooth flat stomach. Draco stared at the flawless skin of Potter's tanned stomach, Potter turned and saw Draco staring.

'Errr... Malfoy, my face is up here' Potter said laughing loudly at Draco's flushed face.

'I wasn't looking at you, I was... staring into space,' Draco said trying to regain some composure, 'why would I be looking at you,' he sneered.

'Of course you weren't looking Malfoy,' Potter said sarcastically. Draco's face turned even redder than before how it was possible seen as he was very pale, he didn't know as his red cheeks clashed with the rest of his pale face. Potter started laughing again even harder than before, making everyone turn round and look at them.

'Hurray another round of weird stares,' Draco muttered sarcastically, Draco then pushed Potter onto the floor again to try and stop him laughing while he glared at the whole class. Suddenly his face was hit with a jet of water coming from Potter's wand, making the whole class laugh including Potter.

'Well done Mr Potter, 50 points to Gryffindor, your the first to successfully do this charm although you were supposed to get the water into the bucket,' Professor Flitwick squeaked trying not to laugh at Draco's red face.

'Right everyone back to work, if you cannot do the charm this lesson then you must practice it for homework,' Flitwick squeaked as the class got back to work.

'What was that for?' Draco said annoyed at being embarrassed again today.

'You needed to cool off Malfoy, you looked like you were getting a bit hot' Potter trying to suppress a laugh

'You didn't need to embarrass me in front of everyone,' he shot back at the sniggering Gryffindor.

'Oohh Malfoy is there someone you are trying to impress, maybe Bulstrode or Parkinson or maybe Hermione or Lavender unless...' Potter said teasing Draco, who looked away from the blazing emerald green eyes.

'Unless what Potter,' Draco shot back fiercely still not looking at the raven haired boy, who was stunned at the sudden change in Draco's voice.

'Unless you like... boys, Malfoy are you... gay?' he said quietly in a kind tone. Draco was lucky he wasn't facing Potter, otherwise Potter would have seen his face flush bright red at the question.

'You do don't you Malfoy, I promise i won't tell anyone if you are,' Potter said this so only Draco could hear after he had not answered Potter's first question.

'No I'm not Potter and if I was you would be the last to know,' as he said this he turned to the 'chosen one' and glared at him thinking I'm not sure who i like anymore, it's all your fault Potter.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

Harry's POV

The rest of the week went by quickly, Harry and Malfoy didn't speak much only when they had to and they never mentioned anything about their conversation in Charm's. The last lesson of the week was double potions and Harry was thinking about tomorrow, I wonder what Malfoy wants to do tomorrow it's the first Saturday of the term and we have to spend it together, hurray he thought sarcastically I wonder if he wants to play quidditch I could always get Ron and Blaze to join, I'll ask him, he's been so quiet since our conversation.

'Hey Malfoy, want to play some quidditch tomorrow?' he asked the boy next to him.

'Why are you asking me. I'm not your friend,' Malfoy said

'I know that but we have to spend every Saturday together and I know you like quidditch, so what do you say I could always get Ron and Blaze to play with use,' Harry said hopeful, he hadn't played quidditch with someone who matched his skill in a while, Ron was good but not as good as Malfoy, most of the Weasley's played well but none of them challenged Harry at all.

'Alright then, also why do you call Blaze by his first name and not me, we are both from the same family,' Malfoy asked curiously. Harry didn't know how to answer that, he hadn't told anyone about his secret relationship with Blaze last year although they had split up, he still hadn't told Ron and Hermione, they still didn't know he was gay either.

'Errr... well because, please don't tell anyone but me and Blaze... we used to... go out last year,' Harry managed to get all the words out, turning red as he said it to a stunned Malfoy.

'Don't tell anyone or i will body bind you and mask you then leave you out in the middle of the forbidden forest for the centaurs to find you and they definitely don't like intruders,' Harry threatened. Malfoy still sat stunned at what he just heard.

'Errr... Malfoy are you alright you look like you have just seen the Grim,' Harry said worried about the Slytherin.

'Errmm... yer I'm fine, just shocked, I never thought my cousin was gay, I thought you were, but not him,' Malfoy said still pale and not moving.

'Well yer I suppose you wou... Hey! what do you mean you thought I was gay!?' Harry said annoyed at the Slytherin.

'Well you've never been out with a girl and you sometimes act a bit gay,' Malfoy said calmly.

'I could say the same for you, especially after our first Charms lesson,' Harry spat at the Slytherin. Malfoy blushed and turned away pretending to concentrate on the potion they were making.

'I'm sorry' Harry said after a while realizing that he had upset Malfoy.

'Wow a thanks and a sorry all in one week, must be a record for the Golden Boy,' Malfoy tried to say this sarcastically but Harry could tell he was still upset.

'I didn't mean it really, I was teasing you in Charms,' Harry admitted, Malfoy looked up and Harry could see those sparkling silver eyes wet with tears, which had haunted his dreams all week.

'Why are you crying Malfoy,' Harry whispered so only Malfoy could hear.

'Because I am gay Potter and it's all your fault,' Malfoy said, silent tears falling down his pale face.

'So what's the problem, you don't have to tell anyone, I haven't and no one has found out for 5 years until now,' Harry whispered wiping away Draco's tears with his finger.

'It's just my father want's me to produce an heir with a woman and he will disown me if I told him I was gay,' Malfoy whispered tears still falling from his eyes.

'Well just don't tell him, what he doesn't know won't hurt him,' Harry whispered making sure no one saw Malfoy crying. Malfoy nodded, tears had stopped falling from his shining eyes but he still looked sad.

'Hey cheer up we still have quidditch tomorrow unless you want to mope around doing nothing tomorrow, which I would kill myself before i ever did anything like that,' harry said making Malfoy smile at the prospect of quidditch.

'Yer sure,' he answered rubbing his eyes.

'Right class put your potions into a vial and bring them to the front,' Snape said glaring at everyone.

'Shit, we forgot about the potion, Snape's gonna kill us,'Harry panicked not wanting a detention from the greasy haired potions master.

'No you forgot, I made the potion not that you noticed,' Malfoy said filling the vial to the top.

'Could you take it to the front I don't want anyone to see my eyes,' Malfoy asked rubbing his red eyes again.

'Ok then,' Harry said grabbing the vial and walking to the front, he placed the vial next to his and Malfoy's names.

'Hey Harry' Harry spun round to see his best friend's freckled face in front of his.

'Hey Ron, do you and Blaze want to play quidditch with me and Malfoy tomorrow,' Harry asked the red head.

'Yer sure, we will meet you their after breakfast,' Ron said walking back towards his desk, to go pack his potions equipment up.

'We are meeting after breakfast out on the pitch,' Harry said to Malfoy as they left the classroom. Harry went over to Hermione and Ron, they then went up to their dorm before dinner.

**-ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ-**

**Thanks for reading please review, favorite or follow, it would be great.**

******ϟ**Draco-Harry-69 over and out**ϟ**


	4. Realization

******Hey guys sorry this has taken a while to upload but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

******the next chapter will be up soon hopefully.**

**************ϟ**ENJOY******ϟ**

******-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

******Love Trumps All- Realization**

**Harry's POV**

'I have an announcement to make, this year the tri-wizard tournament will be held at Hogwarts, this is a joyous occasion for us all, the tournament will include a champion from Durmstrang institute and one from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Champions will be chosen using the Goblet of Fire and only students over the age of 17 can enter,' there were groans from every table when they heard the age restriction. ' The Goblet of Fire will be placed in the Great Hall till Halloween when the Champions will be decided, the other schools will be arriving in a couple of weeks, that is all,' Dumbledore finished his speech and went back to his seat. The Great Hall was louder than usual that night as everyone discussed the tournament.

'Wow I can't believe it's happening at Hogwarts, I thought they were never going to do it again after all the death's,' Hermione exclaimed.

'Yer they did but I guess they have made it safer than last time,' Ron said his mouth full of food as usual.

'Hold up guys, what is the tri-wizard tournament?' Harry asked confused.

'Don't you ever read, Harry, it's a tournament to tell which school is the best, they do three challenges which each Champion must do and they earn points for doing them, the winner is decided in the last challenge,' Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

'But they stopped doing it because nearly every Champion died,' Ron interrupted still chewing on chicken wing.

'Oh that sounds cool, I wonder who our Champion will be,' Harry wondered, when his eyes met with a pair of shining silver eyes. I wonder what Malfoy is thinking that makes his eyes shine so brightly Harry thought.

**-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Draco's POV**

Draco was thinking about how Potter's eyes sparkle even when he is half asleep and also about how he was going to kick Potter's gorgeous tanned arse tomorrow, shaking his head trying to get that thought out of his head, I can't be falling for Harry Bloody Potter, no I'm too tired to think straight maybe I should go to bed, Yer I think I should Draco thought. At this he got up and crept out the hall not noticing the pair of bright green eyes follow him out. Draco walked down the dungeon steps through a stone corridor and stopped at the painting of a sneering man.

'Pureblood' he whispered to the painting, it then disappeared to reveal the doorway into the Slytherin dorm. He walked past the common room and walked down another stone corridor lit with torches; he then pushed the 5th door down on the right, open and walked into his dorm. He flung himself on the bed, not bothering to get changed and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning feeling happy and relaxed; he got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a green jumper, splashing his face with a bit of water he made his way up to the Great Hall. Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to his cousin Blaze, he now didn't like his cousin very much after what Potter told him,

'You still up for quidditch?' Draco whispered to the blonde.

'Yer, wait for me outside our common room, so we can walk down to the pitch together,' Blaze said smiling at the thought of quidditch.

'Ok then,' Draco replied still suspicious of the blonde, hoping Blaze wouldn't flirt with him, he had, had as much as he could take after realising he had a little crush on Potter, let alone his cousin flirting with him. Draco ate solemnly before heading back to his dorm to collect his broom. Blaze was waiting outside the common room for him. They walked in silence towards the quidditch pitch until Blaze said,

'Harry told me he had told you about me and him,' Blaze said quietly.

'Yer, he told me,' Draco said not knowing what else to say.

'You should know that he broke it off saying it would bring dishonour to my family stuff like that, I agreed with him but we are still friends,' Blaze mumbled. Draco just kept silent thinking it may be getting a little bit harder. They reached the quidditch pitch and saw Potter and Weasley stood beside each other at the entrance of the stadium. Why did Potter look so sexy in his tight jeans and big hoodie leaning against the stadium entrance, smiling his drop dead gorgeous smile. Why am I thinking these things, I must be coming down with something Draco thought feeling his forehead, well I haven't got a fever maybe I will go to Madame Pomfrey after quidditch.

**-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Harry's POV**

'Why do we have to play quidditch with Malfoy,' Ron complaining as they made their way to the quidditch stadium.

'I know you don't like him, but he's my partner so I have to spend Saturday's with him so I thought it would be good if we could play quidditch and I knew you would want to play quidditch so you are just going to have to put up with him, but if he starts calling you names I'll knock him off his broom,' Harry said as they stood waiting for the Slytherin's.

'You'll have to wait until I'm finished with him,' Ron said laughing at this, Harry smiled at his laughing friend. Out of the corner his eye he saw the two blonde Slytherin's walking over to them. Harry never realised it until now, how much they looked alike, the blonde hair (more like silver), silver eyes although Blaze's weren't as bright as Malfoy's, they both had pointed chins but the one difference was their skin, Blaze had tanned skin just like his own while Malfoy's skin was pale yet it sparkled making him look like a vampire. Malfoy looks fit in those tight black jeans and the way his jumper hugs his muscles make him good enough to eat, Harry tried hard to ignore these thoughts, thinking it was just his hormones playing up, but the thoughts kept pushing their way back into his head. Ron was still annoyed at having to spend his Saturday with two Malfoy's.

'Hey you ready?' Harry asked the two Slytherin's.

'Yer I'm ready to kick your arse,' Malfoy said.

'Not likely, I could beat you with only one arm' Harry shot back enjoying the arguments he always had with Malfoy. They argued all the way to the pitch with Ron and Blaze following behind in silence.

'Shall we split into teams and do some race's and stuff like that,' Harry asked, the other's nodded.

'Gryffindor verses Slytherin,' Ron said, before anyone could disagree. Ron and Harry had flown off to the goalposts closest to them.

'Are you coming or not,' Harry shouted to the Slytherins,

'Yer were coming, coming to kick your arse,' Malfoy shouted back mounting him broom at the same time as Blaze. They kicked off from the ground and reached the Gryffindor's in no time.

'First race is a rely from this goalpost to the opposite one and back again. I'll go first for my team,' Ron said taking charge which Harry didn't mind he preferred it when someone else took charge.

'And I will go first for mine,' Blaze said moving forward to the starting line Malfoy had made.

'On your marks'

'Get set'

'GO!' Harry shouted as Ron and Blaze leaned forward low on their broom's making them shoot forward. It was evenly matched as they flew round the goalposts, Blaze edged ahead of Ron since his turn was better, while Harry and Malfoy got ready to go. Blaze crossed the finish line a second before Ron, letting Malfoy have a head start, that didn't matter to Harry as he leaned low on his broom shooting forward, he caught up with Malfoy in no time. The two boys were neck and neck as they turned round the goalposts, Malfoy turned quicker than Harry so he took the lead on the way back. Harry practically hugging the broom as he shot towards Malfoy, he caught up with Malfoy and they were neck and neck again closing in on the finish line. Harry then started flying closer to Malfoy trying to make him swerve and slow down. It worked Malfoy swerved but didn't slow down, he flew towards Harry, making him dive down. Malfoy then tried to dive down on top of Harry, but Harry shot forwards across the finishing line winning the race.

'I win, suck on that Malfoy,' Harry said smiling.

'So, I would have kicked your arse if you hadn't of made me swerve' Malfoy said sounding annoyed.

'Yer sure Malfoy keep telling yourself that,' Harry said, knowing it would annoy Malfoy.

'Alright then, let's have another race, just between you and me, once round the whole pitch,' Malfoy said suddenly.

'Yer sure, Blaze, Ron can you judge who crosses the line first,' Harry instructed.

'Ok then' Ron answered.

'On your marks' they both lined up on the starting line.

'Get Set,'

'GO!' Ron shouted as Harry and Malfoy leaned forward causing their brooms to shoot forward. The wind blew through Harry's raven hair as he sped up overtaking Malfoy, laughing at his annoyed face he then noticed him speed up heading straight for Harry. Harry had enough time to dive down before Malfoy collided with him, Malfoy lost his balance for a moment but regained it and started rising above Harry, while this happened Harry had managed to pull ahead by quite a bit. He could hear Malfoy behind him catching up slowly. Malfoy managed to catch up to Harry by the time they were past the opposite goalposts. Harry saw him about 20 meters above him and he watched as Malfoy dived down towards Harry. Suddenly time went in slow motion as Harry watched Malfoy slowly slip off his broom 10 meters above him. Harry did what he always does and turned suddenly heading for Malfoy's falling body. Blaze and Ron didn't see what was happening because they were too busy chatting about quidditch. Harry leaned forward pushing his broom to it's limits, he was flat against his broom, racing the falling boy. He gripped with his knees and took his hands off the broom catching the boy in his arms, he placed the shaking boy behind him on the broom.

'Hold onto my waist,' Harry said seeing tears in Malfoy's eyes.

'Ok then,' Malfoy managed to choke out, as he wrapped his arms round the Gryffindor's waist. Harry couldn't see Blaze staring enviously at Malfoy's hands around Harry's waist. Harry felt a warmth to Draco's touch, wait did I just call him Draco, I have never called him that, I must be ill unless... no I can't be this isn't right, I cannot be falling in love with Draco fucking Malfoy, shit he thought as he flew towards the crying Slytherin's broom. They reached the broom,

'Do you think you can fly or do you want me to take you back on my broom?' Harry asked the boy sympathetically.

'Can I go back with you, I feel to shaky to manage to fly on my own,' Draco whispered as that was all he could probably manage.

'Alright then, hold on tight' Harry said as he grabbed Draco's broom and felt the Slytherin's grip tighten around his waist, as he flew towards Ron and Blaze who were still chatting although Blaze looked annoyed at something.

'Hey guys, Dra... Malfoy fell of his broom so I went and caught him before he hit the floor,' Harry explained to the other two.

'Why don't you two have a race, 2 laps of the pitch' Harry said.

'Ok then' Ron said lining up with Blaze at the start line.

'On your marks'

'Get set'

'GO!' Harry shouted as they both zoomed off.

'You alright Dra... Malfoy,' Harry asked the pale boy.

'You were going to call me by my first name weren't you Harry,' Draco said as Harry blushed.

'No I wasn't,' Harry said quietly looking down at his hands. 'Hey you called me Harry,' he said realising Draco called him by his first name.

'Well that's your name isn't it,' Draco said smiling at Harry.

'Yer it is, so I guess we are on a first name basis now aren't we,' Harry said looking up at the blonde Slytherin who had stopped crying and was smiling that sexy smile Harry loved.

'Yer I guess so, Harry, we will get used to it,' Draco said.

'Yep I guess we will Draco,' It felt natural saying his name, am I really falling for him although I don't think he feels the same about me, Harry thought as he got lost in Draco's silver eyes.

'Thanks' Harry, for saving me' Draco said still looking at Harry.

'It's alright, I didn't particularly want you to die,' Harry whispered turning red again, Draco smiled at this.

'Hey you guys ready to go for lunch?' Blaze asked irritated.

'Yer we're coming,' Harry said distracted by Draco's sparkling eyes. They landed on the ground and got off their brooms, well Draco nearly fell over getting off Harry's broom, but Harry caught him before he hit the floor making them both turn red. All four of them headed for the exit,

'Harry could I have a word?' Blaze asked not looking at Harry.

'Yer sure, see you in the Great hall Ron,' Harry shouted at the red haired boy, Draco had already disappeared.

'What do you wa...' Harry stopped suddenly as a pair of lips connected with his, he was in shock so he just stood there until his brain worked out what had just happened as Blaze kept kissing him passionately not stopping for anything. Harry then started to try and push the boy off him, his hands on Blaze's chest pushing with all his might but it only made Blaze want more as he pushed Harry against the stadium wall. Trapped, Harry didn't know what to do, he was panicking, he couldn't push the boy off and he couldn't reach his wand in his pocket, the only thing left in his hands was his broom. He managed to free the arm it was in and lifted it above the Slytherin's head *Whack* he hit the boy hard, but it still didn't stop him. Harry was really panicking now, suddenly Blaze froze and fell backwards, Harry stood breathing heavily from the weight of the heavy boy of his chest after struggling for breath. Out of the shadows came Draco, his wand still in his hand.

'Thanks' Draco,' Harry said still catching his breath.

'No problem I was starting to dislike him,' Draco said.

'What shall we do with him?' Harry asked.

'I know what to do,' Draco said with a devilish grin on his face, Harry so loved that look. Half an hour later they were walking up to the castle with devilish grins on their faces like they had done something bad and they had. Blaze was now tied to one of the goalposts naked with Gryffindor written across his chest in permanent gold letters.

'I liked the writing Draco very inventive,' they both laughed at this.

'So do you think we should get people to go down to the quidditch pitch to find him, I should get Creevey to go to, the pictures would be around the school by the end of the day' Harry said laughing at his own brilliance.

'How come you're not in Slyhterin, you would have made a great Slytherin,' Draco said as Harry smiled.

'Yer I know, sometimes I think I should but oh well, I can't change which house I'm in,' Harry said.

'Well then shall we put your plan into action, Harry' Draco said slyly.

'Yer I think we should,' Harry said smiling at what he was about to do. When they entered the Great Hall, they both headed towards their own tables. Harry sat down next to Neville and Ron.

'Hey Ron pass this along, there is something really interesting at the quidditch pitch, you have to see it,' Harry said smirking. He looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco passing along the same message.

'Harry, how come you and Malfoy come in together?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Because we walked up from the quidditch pitch together,' Harry said calmly, it was the truth after all, Hermione still looked suspicious.

'Is something going on Harry, if there is you can tell us,' Hermione said still suspicious, well yes Hermione there is. I am gay, so is Draco, I'm in love with Draco and we have tied Blaze naked to the quidditch goalposts because he kissed me Harry thought.

'Nope there is nothing going on we are just calling a truce,' Harry said instead of the whole truth, that was all he thought Ron and Hermione could handle for the moment, he would tell them eventually.

'Ok then, well I'm going to the library,' she said as she got up and strode out the hall. Harry and Ron chatted idly until they had both finished, they then headed off to the quidditch pitch once again, at the same time Draco and his pose got up and followed.

'Harry please tell me what's at the quidditch pitch,' Ron begged Harry.

'No I can't tell you, you only have to wait a little longer,' Harry said ignoring Ron's pleas. When they arrived, they saw half the school crowded round the goalposts, Ron ran off trying to get a closer look. Harry went and leaned against the stadium wall, he then noticed someone come and stand next to him, their hands brushed against each other sending jolts of electricity down Harry's spine. The other boy turned his head towards the Gryffindor's staring eyes. Their hands moved closer together nearly touching as their eye's never left each other's.

'Well I think it went well' Harry said breaking the silence.

'Yer, he definitely won't be kissing you again, unless you want him to,' Draco said awardly.

'No I don't want him kissing me again,' Harry said calmly breaking the tension. Their hand's linked together without them realising although they were too lost in each other's eyes to notice. They were soon brought back to reality when a booming voice shouted

'Who is responsible for this?' It was Albus Dumbledore, no one spoke as the Head teacher looked round at all the students. His eye's then reached Harry and Draco,

'Potter, Malfoy come with me, you have some explaining to do,' Dumbledore shouted as the two boys broke hand's and walked after the Headmaster.

'Shit' Harry muttered under his breath as over 100 pairs of eyes followed him and Draco out the stadium.

******-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Thanks for reading please review, follow and favourite **

**Over and out ********ϟDraco-Harry-69********ϟ**


	5. The Goblet

**Hey guys thanks to everyone who follows, favorites and reviews this story. this chapter is shorter than the last but the next chapter is longer.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Love Trumps All-The Goblet**

**Halloween**

**Draco's POV**

It was worthy it thought Draco as he followed Harry out the room, as they finished their last detention.

'Finally finished after a month cleaning old classrooms,' Harry said stretching as they made their way to the Great Hall, which was full after the arrival of the other two schools last week. Draco headed over to the Slytherin table sitting next to Pansy, who immediately started flirting with him,

'Stop it Pansy, you're really annoying,' he sneered at Pansy.

'You don't have to ask like that,' Pansy huffed as she turned back to her food ignoring Draco, finally he thought.

'Good evening everyone, the Goblet is ready to make its decision,' Dumbledore said pointing his wand towards the torches making them nearly go out, the room went into near darkness. I hope it's a Slytherin who represents Hogwarts thought Draco. He saw the fire go red and shoot out a charred piece of flowery paper. Dumbledore caught it and said,

'The Champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacor,' applause erupted from the Ravenclaw table, where all the Beauxbatons students sat.

'Please go through the door behind the staff table,' Dumbledore said as a silver haired girl glided towards Dumbledore and then headed for the door. Nearly every boys eye's followed her out the hall apart from his and Harry's. Dumbledore then turned towards the Goblet as it glowed red again shooting out another piece of paper this one had a dragon on the back.

'The champion for Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum,' roars were heard from further down the Slytherin table as a big burly boy with a buzz cut got up a headed for the door. Dumbledore turned for the final time towards the Goblet, this time it shot out a plain piece of paper.

'The champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory,' every table burst out in applause apart from the Slytherin table. We are going to lose if that Hufflepuff was representing Hogwarts he thought. Suddenly the Goblet flared red again it then shot out another piece of paper which was just like the last.

'Well this is out of the ordinary,' Dumbledore said surprised

'Whose name is on the paper Dumbledore?' Barty Crouch shouted, standing up.

'Harry Potter?!' Dumbledore said quietly. Draco heard this and looked straight at Harry with panicked eyes and he met with another pair of panic stricken eyes.

'Harry Potter, go to the room behind the staff table,' Dumbledore boomed with anger. Draco watched as Granger pushed Harry towards the door. Harry walked, his head down not looking at anyone, towards the door, he was followed by loud Boo's and hisses mostly from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. Draco felt sorry for Harry as he was tormented; he still looked fit Draco thought, staring at Harry's arse. When everyone had finished dinner, they all left for their dorms while Draco waited in the shadows for Harry. After about half an hour the doors opened and Fleur, Viktor and Cedric came out but no Harry. Draco was starting to worry until the grand doors opened again and Harry wandered out all on his own. Draco ran up to him grasping the shocked boy tightly in his arms,

'Harry what did they say?' Draco asked holding Harry at arm's length staring at him trying to figure out how he felt.

'Not much really, just that I have to do the Tri-Wizard tournament and they also asked how I got my name into the Goblet,' Harry said quietly not moving just stood in Draco's arms, Draco pulled Harry closer to him.

'Is that all, I know you wouldn't put your name in there but everyone else will think you did it so you could take the limelight from Hufflepuff, God I hate those guys,' Draco said still worried about the silent Gryffindor, he squeezed him tighter in his arms, not wanting to let go of the frail boy he loved.

'Thanks', your probably one of the only ones who will believe me,' Harry whispered, his hot breath in Draco's ear and tears falling down his smooth tanned face, making Draco's shoulder wet with fresh tears.

'It will be alright, I know it will,' Draco whispered comforting the broken boy, trying to fix him.

'Do you want me to walk you to your dorm,' Draco asked, Harry looked up his emerald eyes wet with tears; he brushed them away and nodded. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled the Gryffindor along.

**-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**November 18th**

**Harry's POV**

The days were getting better for Harry, he spent most of his time with Draco or Hermione, either walking the grounds or in the library preparing for the first task which was in a couple of days. Nearly everyone hated him, which depressed him a littler at first but he got used to it, all the tormenting and name calling he was used to from 2nd year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. He also liked the peace and quiet although he missed his best friend Ron who thought Harry was only doing it for attention, but Harry hated all the attention, he just wanted to be left alone. Neville and Luna still liked him, which was good because he didn't like talking about the tournament all the time and they didn't talk about it at all unlike Hermione and Draco who talked about it non-stop to him, which he found annoying but Harry would never say that to them because he knew they were trying to help.

Harry was sat by the lake watching the giant squid swim around in the cold water. Harry shivered, it was cold at night, he then felt something draped over his shoulders. He looked up to see a pair of shinning silver eyes looking down at him,

'Harry come with me, I have something to show you,' Draco said not looking away from him.

'Ok' Harry said wrapping the jumper round himself tighter to keep himself warm. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they set off towards the forbidden forest.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked running to keep up with Draco's pace.

'Wait and see, Harry,' Draco said smirking. Harry didn't ask again he just followed on being dragged by their entwined hands. Draco stopped and Harry nearly ran into him,

'Wow, are those dragons?' Harry asked in awe at the magnificent creatures stood before him in cages.

'Yes, there are four, one for each of you,' Draco said staring at the dragons.

'WHAT! We have to fight them!' Harry said scared at the thought of fighting these mighty creatures.

'No you have to get the golden egg, that each of them protect, they will be chained down and there are dragon tamers around to protect you if it tries to kill you,' Draco explained to a pale Harry.

'So this is the first task, doesn't sound too hard,' Harry said shaking from fright.

'It will be fine, at least you know what you're up against,' Draco said, yer but you're not up against it Harry thought.

'Yer that's true, but how could you know about this. I thought no one was supposed to know about the tasks until they happened,' Harry said looking at the Slytherin curiously.

'Well Granger told me and I think Weaslebee told her since they go out,' Draco said smiling, when did Hermione know me and Draco were friends, I will have to ask her, he thought as they walked back to the castle.

**-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Night before the Task**

'Harry what are you going to do against the dragon?' Hermione said pacing the common room; Harry was sat in front of the fire, thinking about the task.

'You have to play to your strengths, you are a good quidditch player, and can you do a summoning charm?' Hermione said staring at Harry.

'Accio Quill,' Harry said pointing his wand towards the quill, it zoomed into his hand.

'Yep I can, why do I need to know this?' Harry asked inquisitively.

'Because you are going to summon your broom and fly it to get the egg,' Hermione said smiling.

'Great idea Hermione, thanks' Harry said jumping up and hugging her.

'I'm only doing what I'm good at,' Hermione said

'Yep, you definitely are,' Harry said making Hermione blush.

'Hermione' Harry said staring curiously at his bushy haired friend.

'Yer' Hermione replied turning towards Harry.

'How did you know me and Draco were friends?' Harry asked looking down at the Gryffindor.

'Well I see the way you are around each other and how you call him Draco now,' Hermione said, Harry could tell she knew something.

'Yer that's true, but I can tell you know something, spill Hermione,' Harry said still staring at her.

'Errr... well yer I do know something, but please don't tell Draco I told you this but when we were talking about the dragon's, he told me he liked you,' Hermione said blushing and looking down at her feet.

'Yer I know he likes me or we wouldn't be friends,' Harry said, he knew what she meant he just wanted to hear those 4 little words and then he would feel happy.

'Harry you are so stupid, I meant he like likes you, not just as friends' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Can you say it a bit clearer, I still don't fully understand' Harry said waiting for her to say it.

'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy LOVES YOU!' she said quiet loudly, she was annoyed at him for not understanding in the first place.

'Finally you said it, so it is true he does love me,' Harry said smiling widely.

'Yes he does, he told me everything although I already knew you were gay and about you and Blaze,' Hermione said happily smiling at the happy boy sat next to her.

'Of course you knew, wouldn't expect any less from you, did you tell Ron?' Harry said, looking at the girl next to him, she now looked upset.

'No I didn't, I thought it was best you tell him' Hermione said sounding upset.

'Oh thanks, I'll tell him soon, Hermione are you alright?' Harry said staring at the sad Gryffindor.

'No... Ron broke up with me last night saying I was spending too much time with you and not with him,' at that point Hermione broke down in tears, probably after holding it in since last night. Harry went and sat by her holding her in his arms, rocking her and stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

'It will be alright, it's Ron's loss, he shouldn't have let you go your too good for him,' Harry said in a soothing tone.

'Thanks Harry, but I have loved Ron ever since we became friends, I want to be with him and I know he feels the same way, he just hasn't realized it yet,' Hermione said she was still crying but not as hard, only a few tears fell down her face, which Harry wiped off with his sleeve since he didn't have a tissue. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's company in the warmth of the fire.

'I believe that you didn't put your name into the Goblet, no one could get through Dumbledore's age ring without getting a beard and also because you never want to be in the limelight but other's push you into it, it must be hard, your life,' Hermione whispered staring into the embers of the fire.

'Yer it is hard, I hate it but I have learned to put up with it' Harry whispered back.

'Do you think we should go to bed, it's the first task in 8 hours, you need some sleep, I will come and wake you round 8 for breakfast,' Hermione said getting up and stretching.

'Yer we should, Hermione you really are the best,' Harry said making Hermione smile.

'Yer I know' she said, Harry smiled at this then headed up to his dorm.

******-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

******Please follow, favorite and review this story**

******over and out ********ϟDraco-Harry-69********ϟ**


	6. Dragons

**hey guys i'm sorry this chapter took so long i have been really busy with school work and i'm writing 4 fanfics at once. Hope you enjoy it, i think you will XD**

******-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Love Trumps All- Dragons**

**Harry's POV**

The morning of task one came bright and early. Harry felt someone shaking his shoulder and saying his name, he opened his eyes to see Hermione's face in front of his.

'Morning Hermione' Harry yawned as he got out of bed.

'Morning Harry, hurry up and change so we can go down to breakfast early, I'll wait in the common room,' he said as she walked out the room leaving Harry sat on his bed. He got changed quickly and headed to the common room to meet Hermione; they headed off towards the Great Hall. Hermione seemed in a better mood than last night,

'You alright now?' Harry asked hoping she was definitely alright.

'Yer I feel a lot better after last night, thanks for listening,' Hermione said smiling at Harry.

'It's alright anytime,' Harry said happy that Hermione was back to normal. As they entered the Great Hall, many people hissed and booed at Harry but he just ignored them, sitting down next to Neville with Hermione on his other side.

'How you feeling Harry? I'll be rooting for you,' Neville said looking nervous for Harry.

'Thanks it means a lot and I'm fine I feel ready for it,' Harry said, although the second part was a lie, his tummy was going to fly away with so many butterflies in it, he thought. He didn't eat much of the food on his plate; he just looked for Draco who was sat half way down the Slytherin table looking at Harry. Harry smiled at the site of Draco, hoping he would come and watch the task; it would make him feel more confident.

'Champions please make your way to the first task, the rest of you can follow in a minute,' Dumbledore said as all four champions got up.

'I'll see you after the task' Harry said trying to hide his nerves.

'Good luck' Neville and Hermione said together.

'Thanks' Harry said quietly as he headed towards the doors followed by a pair of bright silver eyes.

**-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Draco's POV**

He watched Harry leave out the door then turned back to his uneaten breakfast, he couldn't eat when the one he loved was going against Dragon's.

'Right the rest of you can make your way down to the first task once you have finished breakfast' Dumbledore said as he headed out the door. Draco got up and left heading towards the forbidden forest where the first task was being held near, he saw the massive stadium and started walking quicker. Once he reached the stadium he started looking round, trying to find where Harry was. Suddenly Harry jumped out of a doorway nearly crashing into Draco.

'Sor.. Oh hey Draco what are you doing here?' Harry asked, he looked a bit panicked but he smiled when he saw Draco.

'I have come to wish you luck and to give you something,' Draco said blushing slightly thinking about what he was going to do. Before Harry could say thanks, Draco had leaned forwards, wrapping his hands round Harry's waist pulling him closer, his lips touched Harry's lightly for a second then he started kissing him more passionately, to Draco's surprise and Happiness Harry was kissing him back. Draco's lips parted letting Harry's tongue come in, licking Draco's lips then running it along his teeth as they kissed. Then his tongue left letting Draco nibbled Harry's soft, warm lips. It sent jolts of electricity along Draco's spine as they kissed. Then they broke apart, some of Harry's saliva was left on Draco's lips, he licked it off wanting to taste the sweet flavour.

'You have been wanting to do that for a very long time' Harry whispered brushing Draco's blonde locks out of his face.

'Yer I have' Draco said smiling as his pale face tinged red.

'So does this mean we are together?' Harry asked looking up into the blonde's silver eyes.

'Yer I think so, do you think we should tell anyone?' Draco said smiling at Harry.

'Not at the moment, you can tell Hermione though, but I have to go back the task will be starting soon, see yah later,' Harry said reluctantly, he kissed Draco full on the lips and then left at a sprint, Draco just stood there in awe at what just happened, I go out with Harry oh my God I can't believe it, he thought smiling as he made his way towards the audience entrance. He saw Hermione and smiled at her, she smiled back at him. Draco entered the stadium and went to go sit near the top, he didn't notice Hermione, Neville and Luna heading his way.

'Hey Draco, did you do it?' Hermione asked the dazed Slytherin, he was thinking about him and Harry.

'Yer I did' Draco said staring into space.

'So how was it, did he like it?' Hermione asked trying not to let the secret slip.

'It was... amazing and he loved it, he did it back as well,' Draco said smiling to himself.

Neville and Luna just watched as Draco and Hermione chatting like they had known each other forever. The first champion, Cedric Diggory came out to loud cheers as he came face to face with the Swedish Short Snout. A cannon sounded and the task started, Diggory quickly swished his wand muttering an incantation under his breath as he pointed his wand to the rock next to him. It suddenly turned into a big dog, it started barking at the fierce dragon, distracting it so Diggory could get past, he was heading for the golden egg when the dragon suddenly turned back towards him shooting flames towards the running Hufflepuff burning the side of his face, he still managed to grab the egg. While the dragon tamers took the dragon away, Diggory was taken to the infirmary. The scores were given, he got 39 points out of 50, that was good but Harry could beat that easily Draco thought.

Fleur was next against the common welsh green, she didn't do bad, she got the egg but when she cast the sleeping spell the dragon's tail broke a few off the real eggs meaning she lost points so she only got 30 points putting her behind Diggory. Krum was third against the Chinese fireball, a bright red dragon that breathes blue fire. Krum did the best out of the three he got 43 points which meant he was in first place for now. Hermione had told him what she and Harry had planned, he had his fingers crossed for his gorgeous Gryffindor.

Harry came out to many boos and hisses but he saw Harry's face looked round the audience to find his, their eyes met for a moment , Draco saw Harry smile as he turned towards the mighty Hungarian Horntail that stood before him, it was a lot bigger than the other dragon's and looked a lot fiercer as well. The dragon was shooting out flames in every direction, the cannon sounded with a boom and Harry shouted,

'Accio Firebolt!' Nothing happened, everyone was looking round wondering what happened. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound, everyone turned and saw Harry's broom flying towards the stadium. It worked thought Draco as he turned to Hermione and smiled, she smiled back. The broom reached Harry and he jumped on, flying high above the dragon circling it trying to confuse the dragon. It wasn't working so he dived down lying flat on his broom, heading straight for the egg.

Draco tried shouting no but it was too late, Harry had grabbed the egg at the same time the dragon blew a great cloud of fire at him hitting him in the back. He managed to land but he fell onto the hard rocks, the egg was still clutched in his arms. Before Draco knew it he was running towards the infirmary, tears running down his face as he ran. He reached the infirmary just as they brought Harry in. Draco walked up to Harry's bed and saw the boy's face contorted in pain but his eyes were open, when he saw Draco his lips turned up at the corners a little. He went and sat next to Harry, just staring at the boys burnt clothes

'Hi, Draco... thanks for coming' Harry whispered it was barely audible.

'Don't speak Harry, it will hurt more, I will stay with you' Draco said holding Harry's hand as silent tears ran down his pale face as Madame Pomfrey came bringing many different potions.

'Hello Mr Malfoy' she said as she busied herself closing the curtains round Harry's bed.

'Are you staying Mr Malfoy, if you are could you help me heal Potter's back, it has suffered a lot of damage' she said rushing round mixing potions.

'Yes I'm staying, what do you want me to do?' He asked the small woman.

'Can you please take his clothes off his back, while I make the potion,' she said not noticing Draco's face blush red as she said it. He got up letting go of Harry's hand and starting to carefully take Harry's clothes off, he had a weird feeling in his stomach but it was a nice weird, like the feeling you get when you take your true love's clothes off for the first time Draco thought. He had managed to take Harry's outer clothes off but Draco was scared to take the rest off, he didn't want to see Harry's perfect skin charred and burnt. He finally plucked up the courage to take the last layer off revealing his back covered in bloody blisters but there was something else, running from the bottom of his neck all the way down his spine stopping at his hips. He looked closer and saw a pair of wings spanning outwards just below Harry's shoulder blades, it must of looked beautiful before it was covered in blisters. Draco was about to ask Harry what it was when Madame Pomfrey said tutting,

'I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw that tattoo of yours Potter, I tried removing it but I couldn't, I just wonder why you would want one, it must have taken hours to complete but I have to admit whoever did it is very talented, it is very detailed and almost jumps out at you,' Madame Pomfrey finished, bringing the healing potion over to Harry's beside bathing his wounds. Once she had finished Harry didn't look as pained as before, Draco went and sat down next to him still in shock about the tattoo, I will have to ask him about that he thought as he held Harry's hand once again. He left Harry late that night after Harry's wounds were nearly healed. He was daydreaming when someone with big bushy hair bumped into him,

'Oh, Hey Draco, how's Harry?' She asked, I thought she would've been to visit him before now he thought.

'He's better, not fully healed but better, how come you're so late?' He asked making Hermione look away tear's forming in her eyes.

'Don't tell Harry this, I don't want to worry him but Ron still hates Harry, everyone else had forgiven Harry now, well everyone in Gryffindor that is, but Ron has now started a I hate Harry Potter group with Seamus and I was trying to stop them, I didn't want Harry to come back to this,' she explained, close to tears now. Draco then did something he never expected he would ever do, he grabbed Hermione in a hug, holding her tightly and said,

'That's pathetic, even Slytherin's wouldn't stoop that low to get back at someone' he said stroking Hermione's hair.

'Do you want me to go with you to visit Harry?' he asked.

'Yes as long as your their I know I won't burst into tears, 'she said as they headed to the hospital wing, where Harry had been moved to, they sat by Harry's bed most of the night.

Draco woke up to the sunshine coming from the hospital wing windows, Hermione was still asleep, curled up in the chair at the other side of the bed. Harry was laid down, his eyes wide open and staring at Draco.

'Morning beautiful, how you feeling?' Draco said smiling as he leaned down and kissed harry on the forehead.

'Morning, I'm feeling much better, how long have you been here?' Harry said sleepily, smiling at Draco.

'All night, I met Hermione on the way to see you after tea, so we walked together,' Draco said lying smoothly so he didn't worry Harry.

'You called Hermione by her first name' Harry said trying to sit up with the help of Draco.

'Yer we have become friends now, I think' Draco said staring into Harry's pleased eyes. Harry reached over to Draco, grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed next to Harry, wow he's strong even after the dragon, Draco thought.

'Does this mean were official?' Draco said his arm round Harry, he was trying not to touch his back. Harry leaned towards Draco, cupping Draco's pale face in his hands,

'Does this answer your question?' Harry whispered, his hot breath on Draco's face. Harry then leaned closer to him, their lips touching while Harry's hand ran through Draco's silver hair. They parted and Harry laid back down with Draco's help, he laid his head on Draco's lap while he stroked Harry's raven hair. Hermione woke up a couple of minutes later, she just sat and watched Draco gaze at Harry and stroke his hair. Draco looked up smiling at Hermione and said,

'It's official' it was all he could manage without crying tears of joy, Hermione ran up to him strangling him in a massive hug, he felt something wet on his shoulder he realised that Hermione was crying.

'How come you're crying?` He asked concerned for her.

'Because I'm so happy for you two, I just wish me and Ron were like you two,' she said as the smile disappeared from her face.

'You two will figure it out sometime, I know you will' Draco said hugging Hermione tightly so she didn't start crying again. They didn't notice Harry watching them with a smile on his face as he saw his two favourite people in the world becoming friends.

**-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**WOOOOOO over 1000 reads thanks guys and gals**

**please follow, rate and review i appreciate it **

**over and out ****ϟDraco-Harry-69****ϟ**


End file.
